Okiku Satō
'Okiku Sato '(里 お菊, Sato Okiku) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure's Sato Clan and a member of Team Tomoko. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Okiku is described as a firm, mature and headstrong girl who wants things to be done her way. She has stated that her aspiration in life is to gain skill to be acknowledged by everyone and that her motto and ninja way is to stay strong, work hard and not to lose sight of her goals. Okiku is very independent and rarely at peace with herself. She constantly works on herself, thinking that she can be better if she tries hard enough. Due to her strong need to be able to feel acknowledged and proud of herself, she has developed a highly competitive nature, loving challenges and not being afraid to guide others. If anything, she can be quite bossy and likes nothing more than assuming leadership and taking control of various tasks. She tends to be demanding and is not easily satisfied with other's efforts. This, combined with her not very empathetic nature, often makes her look ruthless and cold-hearted. As the series progresses, however, she starts to show a softer and a bit more understanding behaviour, especially to her good friend Kankurō whom she secretly has feelings for. Okiku is shown to be a very imaginative and creative person who dislikes routine and loves variation as well as trying out new things, which is clearly noticable in her fighting style. During her match in the Chūnin Exams, as an example, she had an idea to summon a tank full of water with a scroll in order to perorm water style jutsu in the arena which didn't have any water. While she is also willing to take risks from time to time, she will most likely only do so if the result is promising in the long run. She is a very organized, analytical and structured kind of person, thus she resents hasty action as well as people who are generally very rash and impulsive, like Kiba Inuzuka. Appearance Okiku is a girl of average height with fair skin and grey eyes. She has black hair, barely reaching to her chest. Her bangs are always parted to the right. In Part I, she had her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a sleeveless light blue top with a zipper in the middle together with simple knee-length, rather dark reddish-brown shorts and the regular navy blue shinobi sandals. She wore her navy blue forehead protector in the standard position and also had a small pocket for weapons attached to her right thigh like most ninjas. In Part II, the position of Okiku's forehead protector, which is now dark-grey, hasn't changed, although she now wears her hair in a low ponytail, tied in a slightly more fancy-looking way. She now wears a kimono style top in a darker mid-blue shade with the sleeves almost reaching her elbows. She still dons pants in the same length and colour as in Part I, though they now look like they have a different style and material, looking similar to the trousers Hinata wears in Shippūden. She wears glove-like, violet protectors for the back of each hand, reddish-shaded fishnet stockings and black ninja shoes that reach more above her calves. Okiku no longer has the pocket on her right calve like when she was a genin, instead, she replaced it for two cream-coloured pouches she wears side by side above her bottom. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she shifts her clothes, replacing them with the standard uniform of the Alliance and a regular Konoha flak jacket. Abilities Okiku is a fairly capable and promising kunoichi, her most noticable skills being ninjutsu, cunning and creativity. She mostly uses elemental attacks as well as various distraction techniques like Kawarimi no Jutsu to keep her enemy's eyes occupied while striking. Her sensei Tomoko once noted that she would be a worthy successor for her father's position as a clan group leader. Flexibility Okiku has shown to have an exceptionally flexible, creative and adaptable fighting manner. She will always vary her approach to each individual shinobi she has to face. In the Shinobi Alliance, Okiku was assigned to the Fifth Division, the Special Battle Division, due to this unique style that is rather difficult to classify into only one particular fighting type, like mid-range, long-range or short-range. Because of her adaptable combat manner and her ability to come up with individual and appropriate battle strategies rather quickly, she is very suitable for the Special Division since its main purpose is to support the other divisions in all kinds of different situations. Ninjutsu Out of the three main kinds of jutsu, Okiku is most talented and proficient in ninjutsu. While her taijutsu is passable and she has enough knowledge about genjutsu to recognize and dispel most of them, there's not much more than that. Back in the academy, Okiku was among the students with the best ninjutsu skills in her class. Nature Transformation and Sato Clan Techniques Typically for a member of the Sato clan, Okiku has specialized in Water Release techniques over the course of the years. While she couldn't use them as much in Part I as in Part II due to her at that time rather poor amount of energy, she can now use it more often than before due to her hard training during the time-skip. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she is shown to be capable of using Lightning Release and Fire Release. Chakra Control Okiku is skilled in chakra control and, although not as skilled as Sakura or probably some other medical-ninja, better at it than some of her peers. Intelligence Okiku has shown to be perceptive and analytical, observing her opponents and surroundings and quickly finding an appropriate strategy to use. This was shown when she used a scroll to summon a water-filled tank to take water from for her water style jutsu during the Chūnin Exams, surprising those who were watching. She is rather quick on the uptake when it comes to learning new things as she is always interested in extending her knowledge. Status Part I Introduction Arc Okiku is first seen sitting in the Academy classroom after having graduated successfully. She and Keiro talk about how they are surprised to see Naruto was there despite the latter having failed the graduation exam. She later is announced to be in Team 6 alongside Keiro and Kaname, which she seems to be somewhat content with. Chūnin Exams Arc Okiku and her teammates took part in the Chūnin Exams together with the rest of the Rookie Nine. In the first phase, she and Kaname had to rely on Keiro to get the correct answers for all the questions. Though she feels uneasy about the tenth question, she regains her confidence after hearing Naruto's short speech. Like the other candidates who decided to stay, she passed the written test and Team 6 proceeded onto the seconde phase. During the second phase, in the Forest of Death, Okiku and her teammates are in search of a heaven scroll. They are seen after a while having successfully fought against another team, though they are unlucky and are shown dissapointed at the sight of yet another earth scroll. As they want to move on, planning to find another team to defeat, they stumble across Tenten and Neji. They are in search for Lee who has run off to rescue Sakura from Dosu, Zaku and Kin. Seeing themselves having an advantage since one member is missing, Team Tomoko decides to fight the two but is interrupted by an agonized cry of Lee coming from afar. All five rush to where it came from and witness as Sasuke with a curse mark beats up the Oto-nin. After the fight is over and Tenten scolds Lee for being reckless, Okiku slightly chuckles and compliments her for having such good control over her comerades. Later, they are seen at the preliminaries, indicating that they managed to get the scroll they needed after all. (THE PART IN BETWEEN IS CURRENTLY IN WORK!) At the final matches of the Chūnin Exams, Okiku is seen sitting next to Tenten in the arena's spectator areas. Much like Tenten, Okiku is watching Naruto's and Neji's fight in disbelief, showing respect for Naruto. As Sunagakure starts its attack on Konoha, Okiku manages to dispel the genjutsu cast by Kabuto in time. Spotting Temari and Kankurō wanting to jump away to get Gaara, she decides to stop them. Although Temari was too fast, Okiku gets hold of Kankurō's arm, but is quickly thrown to the ground by him. Thinking to have hit him after using Suiton: Mizurappa, she attempts to attack him again, only to find out that she had in fact attacked one of his puppets. The real Kankurō defeats her and before she can stand up again, he grabs the puppet and follows his older sister. Okiku yells at him to come back, but can't jump after him due to her foot having been sprained during the fight. Invasion of Konoha Arc Okiku is seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, grieving about his death. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Three-Tails Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Chikara Arc Adventurers at Sea Arc Fourth Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Post-Part II The Last: Naruto the Movie Okiku makes an appearance in this film, set two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. She is later seen at Naruto's and Hinata's wedding, being part of a photo alongside the other girls (Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura). Epilogue Years later, Okiku eventually married Kankurō, however they don't have any kids. In the last chapter, she is seen visiting Tenten's shop, wishing her luck with her sellings and saying that she has to head back to Sunagakure soon, implying that she now lives there. Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Okiku, along with the other members of the Konoha 11 and Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Yamato, comes to Naruto's rescue and helps out in the fight against Satori. Road to Ninja Okiku appeared in Road to Ninja together with her teammates. In the alternate world, Okiku has changed a lot. She is lenient, calm and behaves much more leisurely and withdrawn, she also seems to be very empathetic and tender. She appears to just let things happen and take their course instead of wanting to take charge all the time. Trivia * While Okiku's last name's kanji 里 (sato) translates to "village", the kanji 菊 (kiku) in her first name means "chrysanthemum", which she once noted to be her favourite flower in an omake. * In another omake, Sakura discovers that Okiku and Kankurō exchange letters frequently. Okiku calmly explains that they only did this due to not just being able to meet like regular friends since Konoha and Sunagakure lie three days apart from each other. After a slightly dissapointed Sakura leaves the scene, Okiku can be seen mailing her letter, giggling to herself about how they somehow really are like lovers' letters. When Kankurō recieves the letter in Sunagakure, however, he puts it aside, saying that he still has some more important things to do before reading Okiku's letter. * Okiku is given the nickname "Grandma" (jap. "Obaa-sama") by Keiro, referring to her firm, mature and controlling personality. He sometimes uses it to upset her. * In "Banchō Sarayashiki", a famous japanese ghost story, the main character's name is also Okiku. * According to the databook(s): ** Okiku's personality is described as carefree and resolute. ** Okiku's hobbies include cooking and brewing different sorts of tea. ** Okiku wishes to fight Temari and Kiba Inuzuka. ** Okiku's favourite foods are Onigiri with salmon filling and blueberry jelly, while her least favourite is Tempura. ** Okiku has completed 37 official missions in total: 10 D-Rank, 16 C-Rank, 8 B-Rank, 3 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. ** Okiku's favourite word is "determination" (決心, kesshin). Reference Okiku Sato is an OC for the Narutoverse created by The SatoGirl.Category:DRAFT